Phlebiac Brothers
The Phlebiac Brothers (sometimes called the "Phlebiac Bros.") are villains in the Spawn comics. They are Violator's younger brothers. Description Five brothers, the most notable being the Violator, who are each "true denizens of Hell" and servants of Malebolgia. They are able to shape shift, very strong and powerful in various manners. The Violator is put on the earth to train Spawn, but hates his role in it, considering himself better than any Hellspawn, but this is often not the case. The Vindicator is tasked to test newly arrived souls for the eight circle of Hell. Each of the five have their own diabolical traits and look different than each other, though all share similar traits such as horns and talons. History The first member of the Phlebiac brothers was violator who first appeared in Spawn #2 and then the second is VIndicator who was first seen in Spawn #8. They were born from the Phleton spirit who is their father the first born is Violator himself and they were born from when their father imprenauted human women the first again was Violator. Since then the brothers grew up in Hell where Violator was constalty berated an abused by his siblings with their father constaly taking their side. Eventually fed up Violator kills his father and became the leader of his brothers which pleased Malebolgia and later became his servant in creating the hellspawns for him. The rest of the brothers are recurring enimies to Spawn himself. Members *'Violator': The oldest of the brothers and the leader as well as the most powerful.See the main article. *'Vindicator' - One of the five Phlebiac Brothers, including Violator, Vandalizer, Vaporizer and Vacillator. Vindicator was created alongside the rest of his brothers, to serve Malebolgia, Lord of The Eighth Sphere of Hell. He has been one of the more active of the siblings and his job was to test and then guide potential Hellspawn through the bowels of Hell. It was during one of these scouting missions that he tested child murderer Billy Kincaid. Vindicator is also the most sarcastic and humorous of the brothers... With demonic sense. *'Vandalizer' - The Vandalizer is the most heavily built of the Phlebiac brothers. He is a brute and a very dangerous enemy to Spawn. He first appeared in the Violator spinoff, but subsequently was shown in the Spawn saga. When he is with his brothers he always takes charge. Vandalizer despises Violator more than any of his brothers. He believes that he is the strongest and he could easily destroy Violator. However, every chance he tries he ends up failing. Violator always proves himself superior, nevertheless Vandalizer persists in his murder attempts. Vandalizer is 51 years younger than Violator in the Spawn universe. *'Vacillator' - The Vacillator is the smallest of the group. He looks quite similar to his brother Violator, but is distinguished with his vertically separated eyes – somewhat of that of a bug’s. He is seen first seen in the Violator mini-series. He is known as being the 'indecisive' one of the brothers. *'Vaporizer '- Vaporizer is the largest of the five Phlebiac Brothers. He is able to swallow a full sized man whole. He has six green eyes and two large spikes on his back similar to Violator's. Vaporizer is also the dumbest of the brothers (but is still a devastating foe). Gallery Violator_true.jpg|Violator 400px-Series27_vandalizer2_concept_01_dp.jpg|Vandalizer SPN_vacillator_game.gif|Vacillator 249694-83724-vindicator.jpg|Vindicator Vaporizer.jpg|Vaporizer remaining four.jpg phlebiac sibling.jpg|Sibling quarrel - Phlebiac way Phleboton_Spirit_of_the_Upper_Ayres.jpg|Papa Phleboton Navigation Category:Demon Category:Siblings Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Trickster Category:Protagonists Category:Spawn Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Predator Category:Stalkers Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Families Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Teams